


走啊，宝贝

by GOMS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOMS/pseuds/GOMS
Summary: 没有在这里住过的人，怎么知道有多冷呢？





	走啊，宝贝

2001的冬天，冰凌一样锋利的雪花打着转儿从黑夜里落下来，路灯的光更亮，但太近，月光清冷的淡白色，但照得远。在交错的光中白雪安静地铺满了冷硬的地面，空中闪动的雪片犹如锋利的刀片，一脚下去，在死寂中一声“扑哧”声，雪被压实，踩进土地。  
无风，天地之间只有冰冷的寂静，金廷祐拖着冻到麻木的双腿往回走，凉飕飕的空气从宽大的裤管钻进来。他脸颊通红，脖子缩着，上下牙不住地打战，早上出去幼儿园前他应该穿上棉裤，其他小朋友都穿上了，在漂亮外套底下肥胖臃肿丑陋，但很温暖。他自己不知道，他的妈妈也忙得没空给他穿上，爸爸更不会想到他。  
好冷，他搓着双手，手上的棉手套搓出一股微弱的暖流，转瞬即逝。手套是他自己翻出来的，几乎没有任何作用。金廷祐已经快走到家门口。  
亮着灯。  
是妈妈在忙呢？还是爸爸发现他没及时回家等着惩罚他呢？  
无论是哪一个，都让他被冻僵的大脑下达了最直接的命令：停下脚。  
如果是黑的，他可以偷偷摸回去，偷偷摸黑从冰箱里找点吃的，钻进被窝，进入温暖的梦乡。  
可惜不是。  
金廷祐抬起脚转了一个弯，方向是不远处的公共厕所。  
公共厕所在一片杂草碎石的垃圾堆之间，夜晚会看到那边闪过野猫凉森森的眼光，夹着尾巴呜咽着叫的野狗，也许有过冰寒的蛇咝咝地吐着信子经过，但由于现在是冬天，可以暂时不作考虑。公共厕所为多年前建造，掀去了房顶，如今只剩几堵破墙，没有几个人过来，只有偶尔经过的行人，家里马桶堵了的住户，苦着脸掂着脚进去，以最快速度捏着鼻子冲出来离开。金廷祐不怕脏乱差，不怕野猫野狗，他怕蛇但现在蛇不会在，他不怕黑，所以他大步地迈进去。  
野草上湿漉的凉水珠渗到他的裤脚上，厕所内部的墙上有扒掉的外皮，露出内里白的黑的红的塑料的破烂物件，完好的地方被涂着写着各种乱七八糟的东西，夏天苍蝇密密麻麻地铺在粪坑上面，黑色的，比白雪更密。有活物过来，呼啦一下全部飞走四散，显出其下真容，白色的蛆更密密麻麻摆着肥腻的身体在黄汤里蠕动。幸好，现在是冬天，什么都没有，看起来会非常干净，闻起来也没有臭味。  
金廷祐走进去，里面蹲着四个人。  
四个成年男子，中间是一个被绣着大红色花的小棉被包裹住的婴儿。  
月光照得厕所仿佛白昼一般亮，婴儿举着小小的拳头，整个只有他两根手指蜷起来一般大，黄黑的小脸上，一双黝黑明亮的眼睛，熠熠生辉的瞪着。  
金廷祐被转过头的几个成年人望着，他没有惊叫大喊，只是紧紧握住书包背带。  
他知道正对面的那个人。那人长了一双猫一样的黄眼，半边脸因为中过风歪着，年轻时抢劫进过局子，出来之后也不知悔改，一辈子没挣过干净的钱，是这附近人见人怕鬼见鬼愁的地头蛇黄歪脸。  
黄歪脸警告地看着他：“出去。”  
“你们在干嘛？”  
月光下黄歪脸的黄眼射出怖人的眼光，他阴冷地看着面前这个一脸懵懂的瘦弱小学生，歪着头笑了，“我们在研究给他起名。”  
其他几个人见他笑，也一面嘿嘿笑着，“正来了个学认字的，这小孩有福。”  
“哈哈哈，老李说得是。”  
金廷祐又冷又怕，两腿不住发抖，“你们……”  
黄歪脸伸手指了地上的婴儿一下，命令道：“你，给他起个名。”  
脏冷的地面，雪刚落上就腐烂发黑的地方。金廷祐双腿一软，直挺挺跪下去，引来一阵嘲笑。  
“我、我才上幼儿园，也不认识什么字……”  
“让你起你就起，想从这里活着出去就起！”  
金廷祐颤颤巍巍摘下书包，从里头翻出一本字典来，借着月光，可以看得很清楚，他问：“起什么？”  
“他是这大冬天晚上生出来的，明天早晨有太阳就能活，没有就得死，你起名，找点沾太阳边儿的起。”黄歪脸若有所思。  
淡白色的月光下，字典上的字从未有任何一刻像现在这样清晰，月色的冷，让纸上的字都又冷又美，金廷祐使劲一翻，开始从左到右，从上到下找跟太阳沾边的字。  
“旭——”  
“熙——旭熙？”  
“他跟我姓了，那就得是黄旭熙，”黄歪脸阴测测地笑着站起来，拍打着裤子屁股上的雪灰，有另外的成年人把地上的婴儿抱起来，“名字不错。小朋友，你可以滚了。”

黄旭熙不识字。  
黄旭熙没有身份证。  
黄旭熙不知道自己亲生父母，也从没见过。  
黄旭熙自从干爹黄歪脸喝醉被仇家在街头活活打死之后，就没了任何依靠。  
他在夜晚的大街小巷里晃荡，他在桥底下在垃圾堆里，他跟野猫野狗抢吃的，没得抢就吃它们。这里的人都知道他，但是依旧没人要管他。他又黑又瘦，饿得像只小猴儿，整天光着脚，头发打着结儿很长，身上冬天夏天一块厚厚的破衣裳。几乎都没有人知道他现在多大。  
金廷祐知道，金廷祐还知道他的生日。  
连名儿都是他给起的。  
金廷祐看到过他撕开野狗的身体，那么衰败的老狗，活生生撕开也流下来温热的腥血。黄旭熙年纪比狗还小，手法熟练地吊着狗沥干血，自己点着火烤。金廷祐放学往回走，停在河边，看他如何吃一顿饭。  
狗血沥沥拉拉，滴到河流里，滴到他赤裸的满是伤痕的光脚上。  
金廷祐站在上面看得一清二楚。  
后来黄旭熙对他说：“那会儿狗肉已经熟了，好香。我发现你在河边上面看我，我看河里你的倒影，真美啊，真白啊，衣服干干净净的，脸干干净净的。我饿得肚子发热，却不想吃狗肉了。你真美啊，比你那个做了婊子的妈都美，我想一直看你。”

黄旭熙的脚到了冬天过得很艰难，金廷祐从家里翻出来自己以前的已经穿不上的运动鞋给他穿。黄旭熙站着面无表情一动不动，金廷祐的黄色书包丢在一旁，他像他们第一次见到时一样跪在地上给黄旭熙系鞋带，系完问：“合脚吗？我忘记要给你带袜子，对不起。”  
黄旭熙踢踢脚，转身跑开。  
这天风很大，不是看起来像刀子，是真的刮得像刀子。金廷祐脸上被风给割得仿佛流血不止，他艰难地从雪地里爬起来，捡起自己的书包，拍打掉书包上的脏东西。再抬头，黄旭熙的身影变得很小，穿没穿鞋根本看不出来。  
他妈认出来他的鞋，还能从黄旭熙脚上抢回来。她能扯掉一大把金廷祐的头发，把金廷祐扯到院子里他给出去的两只鞋子面前，他妈烧了那两只鞋给他看，在火光和焦臭味中叫骂：“狗东西！狗都不如的畜生！我养你不如养狗！”  
“我的东西你给畜生，你连畜生都不如！你要下地狱！”  
金廷祐痛恨婊子，可又不得不靠着当婊子养他的妈过活，他痛哭流涕，跪在鞋子残骸前砰砰磕头，脑袋上都磕是血，“对不起，妈，对不起，我错了。”  
他爸喝得打着拳回来，照着跪在地上的他当木桩，打了一半晚上。  
金廷祐没去学校老师组织的补习，拿钱买了一双新鞋，送了袜子，重新给黄旭熙穿上。给他系鞋带时突然呆愣住。系完鞋带黄旭熙张口说话：“想，什么？”  
金廷祐仰起头对他笑，“我在想被发现了编什么理由。”那个笑容在他面前，在冬日寒风中毫无保留地绽放。  
黄旭熙踢踢脚，转身跑开。  
金廷祐手脚并用爬起来，他躲在桥下面学习，借着桥上面路灯的光，在上面可能被人发现，桥下就不会。到了补习结束的点，他爬起来跺脚热完身子，往家走。  
寒风凛冽，白雪皑皑。回家的道路漫长而空寂，自天际洒落至人间的银色月光，绸缎般丝滑，河川般冰凉。金廷祐慢慢踱回家，又亮着灯。  
他靠在墙上，抱着身体入睡。  
醒来，眼前一个黑影。长的打着结儿的头发，脚上穿着他挑选的新鞋子。“黄旭熙。”金廷祐慢慢笑了，他想爬起来，四肢冻僵，不听使唤。  
家里的灯关着，一片黑暗，金廷祐转回头，黄旭熙已经走开。  
“你要去哪？”没有回答。  
金廷祐颤抖着站起来追上他，跟在他身后。黄旭熙比他小，比他矮，走得非常快。黄旭熙不怕冷，金廷祐冷得佝偻起身体，亦步亦趋，走了很远。  
他们停在本地最大的垃圾山前。  
月光同样洒在这座垃圾山上，不止洒在整洁的街道上。  
许多人爬在上面，男的女的，老的少的，举着长长的铁钩子在山上翻找食物。  
黄旭熙手脚敏捷地也往上爬。  
很快他就离站在下面的金廷祐很远，金廷祐仰着头，他再次，像从前一样无数次，跪在巨大的垃圾山前，跪在黄旭熙的背影下，他趴到地上，不住地呕吐。

有一天，也是晚上，金廷祐在桥底又碰到黄旭熙。  
鞋子已经变脏了。  
夜里的露水不仅打湿了桥底下乱长的青草，还有他的头发。黄旭熙默默地望着他。  
金廷祐把自己的书本收进书包。桥底很窄，桥洞很矮，黄旭熙站在桥洞外边，脚踩在河面上，河水永无止休地流淌过去。金廷祐从桥洞里爬出来，爬到黄旭熙面前，他说，“我想给你洗头发。”  
黄旭熙转身朝垃圾山的方向走，金廷祐扑过去抱住他的小腿，“我家有吃的，我带你去。”  
这次黄旭熙跟在金廷祐后面。前边的人并不放心，三步一回头。回完头看到自己的家，亮着灯，让他痛苦。家门大大敞开，一个光着身子的陌生男人，手中抓着衣物，又惊又吓地从他家大门里逃窜出来，飞快地跑走。  
金廷祐在门口停下，他说：“等一下，就等一下。”  
他攥紧手上的书包背带，走进家门。噢，怪不得，喝醉的爸爸找不到他，在揍他妈。他妈赤裸着白花花的身子，四肢被胡乱扯拉着，被打得鼻青脸肿，人事不省，口中却还在喋喋不休地辱骂，像变异的怪物。他爸手里举着菜刀，很重很钝的菜刀，有铁锈的味儿，在空中笨重地挥舞。  
金廷祐看到在灯泡下闪着黑光的刀，呆立在卧室外。那刀，马上会落下去。  
一个黑影从他身边飞快地闪过，他爸被顶翻在地，重重地撞到了与刀一样锋利的柜角，好久再没有见过这么锋利的柜角了，三条最实的直线，汇出一个锐利无比的尖儿，从他爸的太阳穴深深扎进去。手中的菜刀轰然落地，砸在他妈的肚子上，砍出红白的鲜肉，肋上连筋的白骨，外翻的红肉，掉出来堆积在一起滑腻的脏器与肠子。  
黄旭熙要去拾起来刀，被金廷祐死死抱住，他脸色惨白，嘴中只重复一句话：“你被发现了怎么办？不要拿。”  
金廷祐拉着他的手跨过两个人的尸体，到卫生间给他洗头。洗完头黄旭熙抬头看他，在玉白色的毛巾下面，他湿漉漉的长发下，那双黝黑明亮的眼睛，直直地看着他。  
金廷祐把手指放进他嘴里，被狠狠咬了一口，血流下来，但他没有抽回手，他说，“我给你刷牙，好不好？”没有人说好，也没有人说不好。金廷祐把挤好牙膏的牙刷举起来，沿着他手指的缝儿伸进去，轻轻地刷起来。黄旭熙头发上的水滴到他胳膊上，衬衫上，凉凉的。  
“你冷吗？”  
黄旭熙摇头。他的嘴终于不再抗拒地张开，漱口，吐掉。  
他被金廷祐脱掉衣服，按到凳子上坐下。他看着金廷祐一遍遍地调热水的温度，身上的白色衬衫被打得湿透。“给你洗澡。”金廷祐躬着身给他清洗上半身，跪到他两腿之间为他清洗下半身。找的是他以前的穿不上的旧衣服，金廷祐帮黄旭熙穿上，这时头发干了大半，金廷祐摸了一下，说：“剪头发好吗？”  
“不剪。”黄旭熙偏过头。  
“好，不剪。”金廷祐马上说，“不剪头发，你藏在我家好吗？”  
黄旭熙不说话。  
“爸妈都死了，你留在我家好吗？”金廷祐求他。  
“不会有人知道你，只有我知道，你，你藏着。如果有外人在，你就听我的，好不好？”  
“有人你才听我的，没有人我都听你的好不好？什么都听你的，你想要什么我都给你。”金廷祐说着一阵疲累，他很想坐下来，可是卫生间唯一的凳子被黄旭熙坐着，他闻到飘进来的血腥的臭气，让他腿发软，没有能让他坐下的地方，所以他只想跪下。  
他是累得站不稳，唯一的痛苦并不是父母的死亡，而是找不到合适的理由好在黄旭熙面前跪下来。

没有人知道金廷祐父母的真实死亡原因。  
那个付钱购买服务的消费者说：“我的钱包落在那是因为跑得太急，你看她男人喝醉那样，要拿刀劈人的！不是我跑得快，我也成刀下亡魂了！还有你们现在怀疑我的份儿？再说，我有必要为了个婊子跟她男人动手吗？两百块钱的事儿。他们这是亡命夫妻，老天爷叫一块死就不能给另一个多活！行了，我坦坦荡荡良心无愧，人不是我杀。”  
警察也确实没有在刀上发现其他人的指纹，说，他们是互殴致死。  
黄旭熙住在金廷祐家里，长得飞快。高考完的暑假，金廷祐发现黄旭熙已经差不多跟他一般高。他睡到下午三四点才醒，抹了一把脸，就出门买饭。他每个月有救济金，还有学校给的钱，但是黄旭熙突然吃得太多，他自己经常不吃。  
他买了饭菜，匆忙回到家，家里空无一人。  
黄旭熙走了。  
黄旭熙的床上，有他第一次的遗精。  
金廷祐找到傍晚，原来黄旭熙他们在桥洞。14岁的黄旭熙遗精了，他冲出家门，用饿狼一样的眼神注视着周边的一切。性欲并不仅仅存在于酒店与豪车中，性欲一样存在于厕所、垃圾与桥洞之中。金廷祐他妈要两百块一次，但这里依旧遍布着二十块钱都拿不出的人，他们同样有性欲，他们同样需要消费。二百块不用，二十块要考虑，五块，十块，不要钱也有。不要钱的女人对黄旭熙说，“桥洞就是我们的洞房。”  
金廷祐站在外面等，像他妈死之前他在家门外等。河流哗啦啦地灌进他的鞋子，又窜流而去，天色逐渐暗下去，河流终于被同化成天色，是流动的黧黑色水晶。  
黄旭熙的脑袋从桥洞钻出来，金廷祐连退好几步，被河床的石头绊倒，跌坐在水流之中。黄旭熙瞥他一眼，他从水里站起来，衣服都湿透了滴滴答答滴滴答答，“我给你找，女人，我给你找。”  
黄旭熙指了指他，从河里爬上去，他要回去。  
黄旭熙睡得很香。  
2016年9月，金廷祐要离开家去上大学，临走的前一晚，黄旭熙躺在床上睡觉，他听到黑暗里安静的呼吸声，睁开眼。  
金廷祐赤身裸体站在他的床前。金廷祐爬上床，发着抖，黄旭熙紧紧抱住他，下身挺立的阴茎深深顶进他体内。金廷祐满头冷汗，血从大腿根上流下来，滴到黄旭熙身上。金廷祐发现黄旭熙早已经不再瘦弱了。  
金廷祐痛苦地嘶声喘息，黄旭熙爽快地粗重喘息。第二次他被压在黄旭熙身下，整个过程都是让人难以忍受的窒息。黄旭熙抓住他的头发，让他高仰着头，露出脆弱的脖颈，他只看得见天花板，人的利齿在脆弱的脖颈间啃咬，一口见血，黄旭熙从未怀疑过自己一口下去就能要了金廷祐的命。  
“我要去桥洞——”金廷祐挣扎地喊。他踉跄着几乎要摔到地上，他套上上衣，光着腿光着脚，跟在黄旭熙身后，温柔的月光下，黄旭熙牢牢地抓住他的手腕走，把他扔进了桥洞。  
“桥洞就是我们的洞房。”黄旭熙想到女人对他说的话，他对金廷祐说。  
修长的长腿紧紧卡在黄旭熙腰上，像出生在他腰上。他什么姿势都不拒绝，身上的骨头被幻想中洞房的火焰烧毁，一切都依附于黄旭熙，从里到外。  
“你是我的女人？”  
天色由黑泛青，身上的淤青也更加清晰可见。黄旭熙出去，站在桥洞外面，看着金廷祐往外爬。金廷祐的腿打颤，爬也爬不动，更站不起来，膝盖被石子硌得混杂着血痕。幸好还没有出太阳。  
“我是。”  
黄旭熙把金廷祐抱回家。

“你知道吗？人的血比狗的血要多很多，很多很多，放人的血，要沥干净，需要好久好久。”  
上大学之后，金廷祐每周周末都回家。  
舍友一说：“你太孝顺了！”  
舍友二附和：“是啊，每周都回去。说不定，到了大四，过年都不回去了！”  
每周末两天他要回家。中秋节三天他要回家，国庆节七天他要回家。  
国庆第三天，不知道什么时间，金廷祐挣扎移动到床头，够到手机，双手抖着去给他们点外卖。还什么都没看清，又被拖回床上。  
金廷祐回家从不出门，他也出不了门。  
黄旭熙的头发又长长了，伏在金廷祐身上时，长长的头发散落下来，软软地搭在金廷祐的脸上，随着身体的耸动不断变换位置，金廷祐找到他妈的皮筋，帮他绑起来。  
“操你的妈。”黄旭熙说。  
“我妈死了。”  
“操你，你不要钱。”黄旭熙双手掐他，掐得金廷祐翻白眼，他表情痛苦地点头。  
“我不要钱，操吧。”  
不要钱的比不过要钱的，男婊子比不过女婊子，不要钱的男婊子比不过要钱的女婊子。  
咚咚咚，有人敲门。  
女人的声音喊金廷祐。  
黄旭熙藏起来，金廷祐慢慢地走过去给人开门。  
是他一起完成作业的小组成员，金廷祐笑了，说：“我可以做全部的作业。”  
“不，我是来偷偷找你的。”  
“没有人知道我来，我跟家里说我出去旅游的。”她喜欢他，从眼里就看得出，闪着光芒的双眼。  
“那好吧，你进来吧。”  
“你一个人吗？”  
“嗯，要喝点水吗？”  
“你自己在家嘛，太可怜啦，肯定没好好吃饭吧，对了，我可以给你做饭！”  
金廷祐沉默地对她微笑。  
“谢谢。”他说。  
门被打开，发出微弱的声响，淹没在她兴高采烈的声音里。那个黑影从背后走近。  
“哇，这是？”  
“我弟弟。”  
“好帅，头发这么长，是艺术家吗？”  
“你脸上沾上血了。”黄旭熙出声提醒。  
金廷祐扯了一块纸巾，擦擦脸。女同学的身体在他前方挂着，黄旭熙像沥干野狗的血一样沥干女人的身体。他没有去撕开她，如果撕，会从双腿开始，撕开子宫，撕开双乳，脑袋二选一找个归属。  
金廷祐躺在沙发上，脱得一丝不挂，两条腿大开着荡在空中，又被拉上去挂到肩膀上，被黄旭熙操得啪啪作响，一边操一边跟他说以前自己怎么放血。女同学被挂着在他面前打转，一转过来，那双乌溜溜的大黑眼滴着血瞪着他看，死不瞑目。  
黄旭熙长得比金廷祐都要高了，力气也比金廷祐大，他从金廷祐身上爬起来，把放完血的身体拿下来，折起来用袋子装着，扎口，再放进包里。金廷祐瘫在沙发上无声地观看。  
“我出去了。”黄旭熙背上包，他只在夜晚出去。

“我要孩子。”黄旭熙问他要。  
金廷祐掉下的眼泪濡湿了身下的床单。  
“给我生孩子。”  
金廷祐哭着喊：“我生不了！”  
他们依旧住在家里。寒假放了，金廷祐应该去找实习，但他没去，回了家。  
黄旭熙问他要孩子，“你答应我的。”  
“你给我起名字。”  
“你给我穿鞋。”  
“你给我操。”  
“你是我女人。”  
“你给我生孩子。”  
“我生不了，我生不了——”金廷祐生不如死地跪在地上扇自己耳光，黄旭熙说每一句话，都让他更加痛苦，“我生不了——”  
他诅咒他妈，生下他不管他，那种怪物都能生育，他却不能生育，他还不如一个婊子。金廷祐死咬着牙，咬破口腔，血从嘴角流出来。  
他诅咒他妈下十八层地狱刀山火海滚油锅拔舌头，为什么生出不能生育的他，黄旭熙想问他要孩子，可是他却给不了。  
他答应过给他想要的。  
“求你，不要——”  
“回来吧，”黄旭熙说，“这里冬天很冷，以后你每天都回家。”  
黄旭熙说，“歪脸我干爹，没有火葬，过年你跟我去给他上坟。”  
黄旭熙说，“你知道我多大了吗？”  
“你十八。”  
“我十八了，不能给干爹看儿子。什么时候能给他看？”  
金廷祐无声地流眼泪。他呜咽道，“我给不了，我找不到给你的法子，能给你的我全都给你，我已经什么都是你的了。”

谈完项目，公司职员下班后去聚餐，还叫上了接洽的两个政府人员。  
有一个是塞进来的部长的儿子，平时很狂妄，今天很老实。  
他坐在金廷祐身边。  
他看见金廷祐脸色苍白，手上不停，一杯一杯灌他的酒。手搂上他的细腰，望着窗外的夜空对他耳语：“你看，今晚这月亮，多透，多亮，像露珠。”  
金廷祐没有躲他的手，“像鬼魂。”  
“哈哈，凉快了！”  
部长的儿子灌别人，自己也喝得微微醉。大家该走的都在走，同事们都默默离开了，他拉着金廷祐不让人走。  
他在包间里去揉摸金廷祐的屁股，“你看你，长得真漂亮，下边儿不能给尝尝？你干这一行儿，只要在咱们这儿，我爸说话都好使，就看你想要哪个好使了。怎么样？出个价儿，多少钱都给。”  
金廷祐说：“不要钱。”  
“哈哈，那我可不客气了，不过没事儿，我只放进去值钱的东西，几十万的酒你能吃几瓶我就给你倒几瓶进去，想塞钱给你塞钱，想塞珠宝给你塞珠宝好吧，谁让你这么听话——”  
金廷祐任他在自己身上乱摸，轻轻地笑着。  
“去我家吧，就在附近，我家没人打扰。”  
金廷祐扶着部长的儿子在街上慢慢走，街上行人稀少，路灯灯光暗淡，他抬了抬头，斜上方的摄像头，黑色的镜头沉默地注视着他们，看着金廷祐，也看着部长的儿子。  
金廷祐笑了，如果有人从他面前经过，一定会认为他笑得怪异，幸好没有。他扶着部长的儿子，温柔地拍打他的后背，低声道：“你先从那边走，然后绕到这边的街角，那里有个巷口，你在那里等着我，我去买几个安全套。好不好？”  
“好，好！哈哈，服务比花钱的都周到！”  
两个人在摄像头的注视下分开。  
月亮漂浮在空中，像一个四处游荡的鬼魂，被关在金廷祐家门外。在外面郁郁寡欢地散发着青灰色的黯淡光芒。  
部长的儿子轰然倒地。  
“我买了三个安全套。”金廷祐打开手心给黄旭熙看，被黄旭熙抓起来扔到地上，深深地顶进去，腰上抓出一圈淤青，真的像漂亮的花。金廷祐呜呜地哭了，他感受着埋在自己体内的黄旭熙，终于说，“我爱你，我离不开你。”  
“从什么时候？”  
“从我在厕所第一次看到你，跪在你面前时，你不会说话，也不哭，你静静地看着我，然后我给你起名字——”  
“我不记得。”  
他们在黑暗中安静着，两道呼吸声，月光只照进来淡淡的一撇，空气中的灰尘碎屑犹如浮动的银片，黄旭熙的眼珠闪烁着动人心魄的光彩，如同露水中倒映的星辰。多么干净，他在多干净的一尘不染的地方都没见过那么干净的眼睛，那么多地方，都不如那个雪夜的厕所。  
金廷祐看着他欣慰地笑，“还好，还好我记得。”  
“我死了也会记得。”

黄旭熙从金廷祐身上爬起来，他去厨房拿菜刀。菜刀已经不是当年那把菜刀，那把被警察当成证据拿走，现在的是重新买的，虽然没有用过，但是钝了。  
黄旭熙一个人把部长的儿子勒死，现在拿出来菜刀，在人身下垫很大一块布，一刀剁下了脑袋。  
血喷溅到好远，比那块铺的布更远。  
黄旭熙浑身是血，布上溅满了血，他坐上身后的沙发。金廷祐靠过去给他擦脸上的血，黄旭熙把菜刀往前一扔，看着他说，“你是个好人，不要杀人。”  
“虽然你家里只死人，不出来人。”  
“如果不是我，你，不要不要钱。”

警察第一回到他家调查，黄旭熙藏回房间，关上房门。金廷祐手撑在洗手台上，用冷水冲脸，大腿抖得站不稳，精液沿着腿根往下缓缓流淌，被他拿纸擦掉，扔进垃圾桶。  
他微微喘息着，打开家门。  
“部长的儿子死了。”  
“我知道。”  
“在那一晚跟你们聚餐之后。”  
“嗯。”  
“你送的他。”  
“我送的他。”  
“我听说那个部长的儿子喜欢男人，而那晚，你的其他同事跟我说，他们都看到他一直在骚扰你——”拿着录音笔的女警察停顿住，怀疑地盯着他。  
金廷祐微笑了，他点点头。  
“你是否因为他——”  
“我把他送到街边分岔口就走了。”  
“这个我们知道。但之后——”  
“之后我回家了。”  
“好吧，你回家，咦，你一个人住吗？你父母呢？”  
“都死了。”  
“啊这样，你没有人证的。”  
金廷祐点点头，“我知道了。”  
“好吧，那今天先这样，如果以后有其他问题，还需要你的配合，谢谢。”  
“不谢。”

“他们会查到的。”  
“为什么，之前的就没问题。”  
金廷祐从上到下抚摸黄旭熙的后脊骨，嘲讽般的笑了，“因为这是个部长的儿子。”  
晚上，他们手牵着手出去了，走在大路上，走在月亮正下头。  
他们两个钻进桥洞。  
那条河，还是黄旭熙杀狗吃狗的那条河。  
那桥洞，还是他俩的洞房。  
他们都长大了，可是桥洞还是一样的窄，一样的矮。他们从头到脚紧贴在一起，金廷祐问：“你，想在太阳下边走吗？”  
“我忘了，不知道。”  
“我知道，我觉得也没有多好。”  
黄旭熙不知为何笑得很开心，“我们这样就很好。”  
金廷祐也点头，“我们这样就很好。”  
路灯的光斜着照射进桥洞，拉得两个人脸上阴影很长，曾经这条河流上空，在夜晚飞舞着绽放淡绿色光芒的虫子，在草丛之间，区别于野猫野狗磷光灼灼的眼神，那么柔和地流动着，犹如弯曲的光线。  
“你还有恨的人吗？”黄旭熙问。  
“我没有，要恨的人太多了，所以都不恨。”  
“那你的妈妈呢？”  
“不恨，你要是不在，我也去卖钱了。”  
“我应该很有钱。”  
“太有钱了！”

警察又在敲门。  
金廷祐走过去开门，穿戴整洁，他靠在门上，问：“什么问题？”  
“我们怀疑你就是杀人凶手。”  
“为什么怀疑？”  
“你想躲过摄像头，分开跟受害人走不同的路，走进一片黑暗中，再把他带回你家。你没有想到，那么晚了，有一个四岁的小男孩，他没有按时回家，而是蹲在小路上，没想到，在黑暗之中，竟让他看到一个重要线索：你拉着一个喝醉的男人回家。”  
“小男孩儿……”  
“这里就是作案现场吧，我们回去就申请搜查令。”警察往里张望，金廷祐侧开身，让他们走了进来。  
“这里吗？”金廷祐目光来回扫了扫。  
“我从小就住在这里，冬天到了，屋里屋外一样冷。回家晚，不敢开灯，一路磕磕绊绊爬上床，冻得浑身哆嗦，爬上床在被子里也哆嗦，闻着空气里的腥味儿。我睡不着，多冷啊，没有在这里住过的人，怎么知道有多冷呢？那种时候，要是有一个温暖的身体抱着你，像火炉一样温暖，像太阳一样温暖，但却不会烫人，谁会舍得放手呢？不能放手。”  
“你要跟我们走一趟，”警察神色严肃，“伸手。”  
手铐“咔嚓”一声合上。房间内的门“咔嚓”一声扭开，一个高大的男人冲出来，拦到金廷祐面前。  
男人一头长发，扎到脑后，眼眸清亮。金廷祐喊：“别说话。”  
男人不说话。  
两个警察有些惊讶，金廷祐说：“一个朋友，来拿东西的，他现在就回去。”  
他又说，“回去吧，旭熙。”  
男人死死盯着他腕上的手铐看了两眼，他脚朝外大步迈了两步，站在门外，在阳光下再度回过头来，默默地看着他，眼神因为不适应微微眯着。  
金廷祐温和地笑着，头轻轻斜靠在门上。  
“走啊，宝贝。”


End file.
